


Fading Morals

by Psyga315



Category: Fading Hearts (Visual Novel)
Genre: Based Off A Let's Play, Deconstruction, Gen, Sad, This is Reality, What If The Let's Player Was The Character?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rina tries to have a serious conversation with her friend Ryou, but she soon discovers that won't be a possibility any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Morals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [JO Plays Canada's Worst Visual Novel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25343) by JesuOtaku. 



Rina twiddled her finger, her eyes aimed at Ryou. She had to tell him, but there was hesitation. How should she reveal it to him? Should she say it flat out? Should he lead into it? Rina muttered, thinking of how to best tackle the situation. She had to tell him. Every day, it’s just gonna get worse and worse. Ryou would make things better, she thought.

“Claire’s boyfriend… he… he…” She stopped to catch her breath. She gulped, worried about how Ryou would react. She had confidence though. Ryou wouldn’t be the kind of person to go and resolve problems through violence. She blurted it out. “Claire’s boyfriend… is abusing Claire!”

Silence filled the room for a moment. Then…

Laughing.

Rina’s jaw dropped as he heard a heartfelt laugh come from Ryou. She could almost hear a knee being slapped, though it was just her mind playing tricks.

“R-Ryou! This isn’t funny!” Rina shouted. “He’s hurting her! We gotta stop him!” Rina said.

“I was waiting for this trope to happen!” Ryou said.

“What?” Rina asked.

“This is written by the most MRA guy ever…” Ryou said with a slight chuckle. This just kept confusing Rina more and more. Trope? Written?

“This isn’t a game! I… I can’t believe you’re treating this like some sort of joke! Claire’s our friend! You must help me save her! I can’t do this alone!” Rina said to him.

“Oh for God’s sake!” Ryou said. Rina gritted her teeth. Just then, Ryou felt his cheek be slapped by Rina’s hand.

“How can you treat this as a joke!?” Rina asked as tears flowed from her eyes. Her face was flushed red as she glared at Ryou with a hate-filled stare. “I tell you that our friend is getting hurt, and you just laugh about it? What kind of person are you?!” Rina couldn’t wait for another answer before slapping him again. “ **HOW COULD YOU!?** ” She yelled. She stormed out of the room, leaving Ryou to think about what he did… Assuming he was thinking about the moral implications of laughing at someone’s distress.


End file.
